If I Didn't Have You
by NICOS 1 Fan
Summary: After solving Dani's pesky reporter problem, Nico tells her that he has been offered a job in Dallas and that he is seriously considering it. Will Dani realize her feelings and will she be able to convince him to stay?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this story. This story will be based on how I wished the finale would have went and how I hope season three will go. I just can't get enough of Nico and Dani. TEAM NICO ALL THE WAY. I will try and update as much as possible. I'm hoping to keep this story going, hopefully, until season 3 starts. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

Dani laid in bed confused as ever. All she could think about was her conversation that she just had with Nico two hours ago. He had told her that he had been offered a job in Dallas. Her heart felt like it skipped several beats when she heard him say those words. He said he wasn't sure what was left for him here. This bugged Dani because she felt like that was his subtle way of telling her that he was waiting on a decision from her. All she could say to him was the team would miss him in which he replied back that it wasn't enough to keep him from going. Why does this bother me so much? She thought to herself. Dani knew she cared about Nico a lot and of course she was DANGEROUSLY ATTRACTED to him as well. She also knew she would miss him terribly if he left. "Should I tell him that," Dani said out loud. It was frustrating that the thought of Nico leaving bothered her so much that she couldn't go to sleep.

After Nico left Dani's house, he went home, but all he could think about was the conversation he had just had with her. Why couldn't he just tell her the way he felt instead of trying to hide it. He knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep. All he could do was think about Dani. Nico knew leaving her would be hard. He picked up his phone and started to text Dani, but then he said out loud, "she's probably asleep." He got up and started pacing. After about 20 min of debating, he decided to text her anyways. After all, he could say he was checking on her. Nico grabbed his phone and decided to go with a short text. "U awake?~N". He stared at it a few minutes and then hit send.

Dani was laying there wide awake when she heard her phone buzz. When she saw that it was from Nico, her stomach had butterflies. She just stared at the message for what seemed like forever and read it over and over even though it was just a two worded text.

It had been at least 10 minutes since Nico had sent the text to her. "She must be asleep or ignoring me," he said to himself. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. "Can't sleep either, huh?~D". Nico wasted no time in responding back to her. He was relieved that she texted him back.

"Why, are you having trouble sleeping, Doctor?" Typical Nico to always answer a question with a question, Dani thought.

Then, she had a brilliant idea and decided to see how far she could take this. Dani wanted to see how much she could get out of Nico. Besides, texting with Nico is always fun. Dani laughed at the challenge it was getting personal info from Nico when she first met him, but their relationship had changed now. Wait, what? A relationship with Nico, now that would be fun and YUMMY, Dani thought. Time to have a little fun with this.

"So, Nico, are we back to the professonal title again?!" Nico laughed at this. This woman amazed him in every way. He thought about how their relationship had changed over the past year. Relationship with Dani? Now that would be amazing and HOTT, Nico thought.

"For the moment, yes. I heard your conversation with Donnely didn't go well last night at the facility when you told him you wanted to spend the rest of your days loving him. I got the impression he didn't like what you said."

Dani wasn't expecting this kind of response from Nico. It kind of upset her. "How do you know about that? Were you listening to our conversation?" Dani didn't know why she asked him this. Somehow Nico always knew everything that was going on with her.

"I was there at the facility and happened to overhear the conversation." Nico didn't want to admit it, but he saw Dani go in Donnely's office and it killed him.

Dani just sat there. She didn't know what to text back. She finally just decided to go with how she truly felt. "Nico, how do you just happen to hear a conversation and what's it to you anyways? How do you always just HAPPEN to know what I'm doing, saying, or even feeling all the time?"

Nico didn't like this response. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Dani. He decided to go with his heart this time. "Look, Dani, I don't want to upset you at all. I was just looking out for your well being is all. You know I don't care much for Donnelly. His ego is bigger than his head and his attitude stinks. I just think you can do better is all."

Dani was speechless after reading this message from Nico. It kind of ticked her off. Who did he think he was, saying something like that? Twenty minutes had gone by and Nico knew he probably had overstepped his boundaries with that last text, so he decided to just end this conversation before it got out of hand.

"Sorry, Doctor Santino for overstepping my boundaries. It's none of my business anyways. I will stay out of your personal life from now on. Goodnight, Doctor." This message upset Nico. He didn't want to end this conversation. He just wanted to go to her house and hold her, kiss her, and tell her that he loved her, but he knew that it was Matt that she loved. Nico knew he had to let her go and moving to Dallas would be one way to do it, he thought.

Dani didn't want their conversation to end like this, so she knew what she needed to say.

"WAIT, NICO. PLEASE! I don't want our conversation to end like this and I DON'T WANT YOU GOING TO DALLAS EITHER."

Nico couldn't believe what he was reading, but he knew it would only hurt him more if he stayed. He couldn't handle seeing them together.

As Dani was waiting on a response from nico, she heard a knock on her front door. She got really excited when she thought that it could possibly be Nico. When she got to her door and saw that it was Matt, she was kind of disappointed. She made a mental note to figure out why that was later. Here, standing in her house, was the man she had told that she loved him less than 24 hours ago and she was wishing he would go away. Dani knew something wasn't right with that and she knew she had to get to the bottom of this soon.

Matt could tell Dani was disappointed. "What's wrong, Dani. Not who you were expecting," Matt asked.

"Matt, it's after midnight. What are you doing here," Dani asked, but was trying to hide that she wanted him to leave.

"I really need to talk to you," he said. Matt knew he was about to hurt Dani, but he couldn't go through it again, especially after the news he got a little bit ago.

"Let me go change and I'll be right back," Dani said as she rushed upstairs.

As Dani was upstairs changing, her phone buzzed. She had left it on the kitchen counter. Matt was curious as to who was texting her this late, so he peeked over at the lit up phone. He saw the message was from Nico. Matt decided to read it. Besides, Dani would never know he read it.

"Give me one good reason to stay and I will.~N".

This had Matt ticked and wondering at the same time, so he decided to open up her messages. As he read through Nico's and Dani's conversation, he went from curious to furious. He was so involved in reading the messages that he didn't realize that Dani had come back downstairs.

"Matt, what do you think your doing," Dani asked loudly.

"What the heck, Dani? You pour your heart out to me less than 24 hours ago, but then you're texting Nico this kind of stuff," Matt yelled.

He started to walk out of the door, but Dani stopped him by saying, "don't you dare walk out of that door before you tell me why you came here, Matt."

Matt turned around. He thought he could just blame it on her as the reason why it wouldn't work between them, but decided to tell her the truth. Matt said, "I came here to tell you that I'm in love with Noelle and that she is pregnant with my baby. I'm putting in my notice tomorrow and we will be moving. We want to start over fresh somewhere else."

Dani hesitated before saying anything, "so you want to get mad over my conversation with Nico, but you want to justify what you did."

Dani cut off what she was about to say and decided to go with, "Matt, I'm happy for you. Wish you both the best."

Matt just nodded and said, "same for you and Nico as well."

With that, he walked out of the door. Dani slid down on the floor. She felt realived, but sad at the same time. There were many conflicting feelings she needed to sort out, but she knew Nico would be first on the list. There was no way she was going to lose him. "NOT NOW. NOT EVER."


	2. Chapter 2

Dani decided to text Nico back.

"Nico, are you still awake. I'm sorry it took me so long to respond, but Matt was just here and I couldn't write back at the time." Nico saw this text and immediately got concerned.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Do you want me to come over?" When Dani saw these texts, thats when she came into full realization that Nico cared deeply for her. She knew she could always depend on him. He would drop everything for her and do just about anything to keep her safe. Dani sat there and thought about all the times Nico had protected her and had been concerned for her safety. From the poker player to the mascot to Marshall to getting those tapes back for her and to protecting her from those nosey reporters. "God, why have I been so stupid," she yelled out as she slammed her hand against the counter.

"No he didn't hurt me, at least, not physically anyways. As Nico was reading this, he knew whatever Matt said probably broke Dani's heart. Before he could respond back, he received another message from Dani. "Did you know that he got Noelle pregnant and that he was putting in his resignation tomorrow. They are moving." Nico's mouthed dropped, but he couldn't say that he wasn't happy about it, because he was.

"Im sorry, Dani. I know that you loved Matt." This was hard for Nico to write. It was what it was though, he thought. He decided to text her something else. "I'm here if you need me. You are not alone."

When Dani saw the you are not alone text, all she could think about was the day Nico brought her copies of the tapes and when she asked him to leave, he said, "NO." She was realizing tonight who really cared about her and she knew that it wasn't Matt. That's for sure.

"It's okay. I'm starting to realize a lot of things tonight. Nico, when I let Matt in, I had to go put on something a little more decent. When I came back, he was reading our text messages and that's when he blew up. He acted like me texting you was so wrong, but then tried to justify what he had done." Nico read this text and it upset him. He knew Dani was probably upset as well, but when he came across the part where she had to put on something more decent, all he could think about was how sexy Dani looked those times he knocked on her door at crazy times and late nights. He had to shake that thought, though, because it made him want to go over to her house now and do unspeakably good things to her. Before Nico could respond, he got another text from Dani that said, "guess you were right. I can do better than Matt." Nico kinda laughed at this. Where was she trying to go with this, he thought.

"Yes, I'm always right, Doctor!" ; D. Dani knew she wouldn't be getting any sleep anyways, so she wanted to know what Nico thought she needed. She wanted to see what she could get him to say.

"So what kind of man do you think I need, Nico?" Nico wasn't expecting that response, but knew now was his chance to describe himself and hopefully Dani would catch on to it. He gathered his thoughts before he replied back. Then, he thought, I will just go to her house and not only tell her, but show her what kind of man she needs. He wanted to show her it was him that she wanted and needed.

It was after 3:00 am and he knew neither of them would be getting any sleep anyways.

Nico had on some gray sweat pants with a tight fitting tank top, so he threw a hoodie on with some tennis shoes and decided to go to Dani's house, but first he would stop at his favorite coffee place that stayed opened all night to get them some coffee. It had been about 20 minutes and she thought just maybe she shouldn't have sent that last text.

Dani had been sitting at the bar in her kitchen waiting on Nico's response. She also had on sweat pants and a tank top. Dani was home by herself because she had sent the kids to their dads when those reporters showed up earlier. Dani heard a knock on the door. She was hoping it wasn't Matt coming back, but when she opened the door, she got a very nice surprise. There stood Nico with two large coffees and two huge cinnamon rolls. Dani's mouth dropped when she took in Nico's appearance. There had been many nights where she thought if Nico ever wore anything else other than a suit.

Nico noticed Dani's expression and her mouth. "Now would be the time where you might would say, "Nico, would you like to come in," he told her jokingly. Dani snapped out of her daze and said, "oh, I'm sorry. Come on in Nico. I'm just surprised to see you here dressed like that." As he followed Dani into the kitchen, he took in her appearance as well. He thought to himself, why would a man cheat with someone else when they had someone as sexy as Dani as a wife. How stupid.

"You don't like what I have on, Doctor, " he asked her with a big grin on his face, but he was still deep in thought about what he was going to say.

Dani smiled back. If you only knew, she thought. "I didn't say that, Nico and why are we back to my professional title again? After all, it is just us here. Which, by the way, what brings you by, anyways?" I'm not complaining though, she thought, especially getting to see you in that.

Nico knew she was thinking about what he had on and he couldn't stop thinking about Dani's thin tank top and low pants she had on. If she only knew what I wanted to do to her right now... he thought to himself.

"Thought, you might want some coffee and an early morning snack, since I figured neither of us would get any sleep anyways," Nico said as he raised his coffee cup. Dani raised up her cup and as they bumped cups, Nico said, "to more moments like these."

Dani almost dropped her cup when she heard Nico say that.

"Besides, after Matt stopping by with his big announcement, I figured you might could use a friend. Dani, you are my best friend and as I told you a month or so ago, your the only one who knows me,"

Nico said as he looked into her big brown eyes. They were sitting right beside each other at the bar in Dani's kitchen. As Nico was talking to her, he had turned so he was facing her. Their foreheads were almost touching. Nico noticed Dani expression. He knew he was catching her off guard with everything he was saying, and he enjoyed it.

Dani was trying to take in everything Nico was saying. She finally said, "thank you, Nico for caring and thinking about me. I've come to realize a lot of things tonight. I just want you to know, you're also my best friend."

They were both quiet for a few minutes as they sipped on their coffee and ate their cinnamon rolls.

Nico decided he couldn't put if off any longer. He had to say something about the way he felt for her. He needed to tell her.

He went with his heart and said, "Dani, you asked me on that last text what kind of man I thought you needed." Nico paused for a moment before continuing. "Instead of texting you what I thought, I wanted to come tell you. Is that okay?" He asked. Nico wanted to make sure it was okay that he was here and that she didn't mind him continuing their conversation.

Dani smiled at the thought of Nico's generosity of her feelings about him being there in her kitchen. "Nico, this is fine." She put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm really glad your here."

As Dani was about to remove her hand, she felt Nico grab it and entwine his fingers with hers. It was a very intimate jesture, Dani thought. She looked at Nico and he had this look in his eyes that Dani had seen several times before when they were alone. She wished this moment would never end. Dani loved being able to feel Nico's touch. She thought back to that first kiss they shared and how amazing it was. There was definitly fireworks and lots of feelings in that kiss. she thought, why did I spend so much time trying to bury it? Dani was having regrets about denying her feelings for Nico for so long.

Nico knew Dani was putting a lot of thought into what he was about to say. Her face always said it all. He didn't know what it was, but he could read Dani so well. Nico would give anything to be able to call Dani his. He had feelings for her that he had never had or even felt before. That's why, what he was about to say, would be the most important words that ever came out of his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico decided to take Dani's other hand in his as well. He looked deep into those big brown eyes of hers, that he could get lost in, and said, "I want to be the face you see when you close your eyes. I want to be the touch you need every single night. I want to be your fantasy and be your reality and everything between. I want you to need me like the air you breathe. I want you to feel me in every thing. I want you to see me in your every dream. The way I taste you, breathe you, feel you, need you. I want you to need me like I need you. I want to be the eyes that look deep into your soul. I want to be the world to you. I just want it all. I want to be your deepest kiss. The answer to your every wish and all you ever need. I want you to need me like the air you breathe. I want you to feel me in everything. I want you to see me in your every dream. The way I taste you, breathe you, feel you, need you. I want you to need me like I need you." Nico paused for a moment after he said all that to get his emotions together. He continued, "Dani, I think what you need is me. I will never let down, mistreat you, hurt you, or harm you. I will always protect you. You mean everything to me. I think I would die, if I didn't have you.. You need a man who lifts you up in every way. Someone who loves you and treats you with the upmost respect. Someone who opens the door for you or runs your bath water. Someone who thinks you're the most beautiful and precious woman he's every laid his eyes on. Someone who uses his hands to hold yours. Or run his finger through your beautiful hair." As Nico was saying all of this, he ran his hands through Dani's hair and along her jaw line down her neck. "My hands were meant to love you. My lips were meant to kiss yours. My heart was meant for you. Dani, I want to be the man you need." Nico leaned forward and gave Dani a light peck on her lips. He didn't know what she was thinking or feeling at the moment and it scared him a little bit.

Dani didn't know what to say. Hearing Nico say all of those words, touched her heart. Nico was still holding her hand. This man amazed her. Dani just spoke from her heart.

"Nico, no one has ever said anything that sweet or romantic to me. I can't believe the great Nico Careles quoted me a Celine Dion song."

Nico laughed and said, "you didn't figure me for a Celine Dion fan."

Dani smiled and took her free hand to cup his face. "Nico, I dream about you every night. There isn't a moment in the day when I'm not thinking about you or wanting to see you. I enjoy all of our conversations. When you pop up in my car or around the corner, it thrills me every time. You are so special. I have never met a man that treats me the way you have or protected me like you have. I've been so blind and stupid. It is you that I love, Nico. I'm no longer going to try and bury the fact that we belong together. FOREVER, NICO!"

Nico and Dani leaned in and kissed each other as if there was no tomorrow. Nico pulled back a little, but kept his arms around Dani's waist. "Dani, you're amazing. I love you."

Dani smiled and said, "I love you too."

They kissed very passionately and Nico's hands were all over Dani.

"Kissing you is like something I've never felt before," Nico said running his hands through Dani's hair before adding, "this life would kill me, if I didn't have you."

Dani looked into those beautiful eyes of Nico's. They always seemed to be different when they were alone.

"So where do we go from here," Dani asked curiously. "Do we want to keep this between us or..." Dani said hesitantly.

"Well," Nico said, "Dani, will you take this journey with me to carry our friendship to a serious relationship level? If you say yes, I want to tell everyone. I want them to see it when we're together and I want them to feel it as well."

"Yes, Nico I would love to be in a relationship with you. I want to tell everyone as well, but lets start with the kids first," Dani said as she pulled Nico in for a hug. She needed to feel his amazing touch.

It was almost 4:30. Dani was starting to get a little sleepy and she started yawning.

Nico noticed Dani was getting sleepy and asked, "do you want me to leave so we can both get a few hours of sleep," Nico asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Dani's ear. "I can come back in the morning, pick you up, and we can ride into the facility together," he added.

"Oh, yea, that's right. We have that meeting in the morning with Coach about Matt leaving. I forgot about that, but Coach doesn't know that Matt is leaving does he," Dani said.

"No he doesn't know for sure, but he has his suspicions, but you didn't answer my question, Dani," Nico told her as he kissed her on the forehead. He loved the way she felt in his arms and the way she smelt. Dani hesitated and then smiled.

"Don't you always carry extra clothes and overnight items in your car?" Dani asked him.

"I do," Nico answered with a look in his eyes like he knew what Dani was wanting.

"Will you stay with me and just hold me for a little bit," Dani asked with another yawn.

Nico nodded his head and said, "now I would love that, but let me go head and run out to my car to get my stuff. I'll be right back, beautiful."

After Nico went out to get his stuff, Dani sighed a sigh of contentment. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that Nico and her were meant to be and it just tickled her pink.

As Nico walked out to his car, the conversation that started between him and Dani around eleven o'clock, had been the best conversation he had ever had and FINALLY he could call Dani his. This new chapter that they were about to start was going to be amazing and the thrill of a lifetime. He just knew it! Nico was very happy with how this late night, but early morning was going.

When he walked back into the house, Dani was coming back down the stairs. Nico couldn't help it, but he just had to feel her touch again. He pulled her tight and kissed her until they were both breathless.

Dani finally said after she caught her breath, "I just figured we could cat nap on the couch, since it will only be for an hour or so."

Nico smiled at her and said, "that's fine with me as long as I can hold you. The meeting is at 8:30, so we should probably leave here around 7:45." Then, he asked, "can I use your bathroom?"

Dani didn't have to show him where it was because he had been here enough where he knew the house very well. Dani went and laid on the couch.

She was almost asleep when he came out. Nico had taken his hoodie off and had on a tank top. Her eyes got really big. Nico noticed her staring. He walked over to the couch and Dani sat up so he could sit down. He wrapped Dani in his arms and she relaxed into his side. Both were very comfortable. Nico kissed her on her forehead. He loved the feel of Dani's body this close to his.

Dani said out loud without even thinking, "ummm, Nico, I must say you look mighty sexy in that tank top. Do you have any idea what your doing to me?!"

Nico laughed and then he said, "now you know how I've felt all night with you in that outfit of yours." Nico wanted so badly to feel Dani's skin under his fingers, so since her tank top had ridden up in the back when she laid down against him, he began slowly making circles on her lower back. Her skin was so smooth and soft and Nico loved the way it felt under his fingers.

Dani was out in seconds and even Nico dozed off for a little while. He loved this. Nico knew right then that he wanted to spend the rest of his life holding Dani like this every night.


	4. Chapter 4

Nico woke up around 6:30. He had been asleep for almost two hours. He didn't know what time Dani wanted to get up so she could get ready, but he wanted to just watch her sleep for a few minutes. She looked so beautiful. Nico was so in love. It made him feel all good on the inside and out. He ran his fingers down Dani's face and through her hair.

Ten minutes had passed, so he decided that he probably needed to wake Dani. "Dani, it's almost 7:00. What time were you wanting to get up," Nico said quietly as he shook her a little. Nico watched as Dani opened her eyes, sat up, and stretched. This drove Nico crazy. He just wanted to rub his hands all over her body, but he knew they didn't have time for that right now.

"Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?" Nico said as he stood up and pulled Dani up with him.

"Morning, handsome. I don't think I have ever slept that peacefully, even if it was for just two hours. I really enjoyed you holding me. I would love to go to bed with you holding me every night. I just feel so safe in your arms and your touch makes me feel something I've never felt before. It's amazing," Dani said as they kissed.

It heated up quick and Dani ground her body into Nico's, driving him crazy. He put his hands up Dani's shirt and began to rub her and she moaned with pleasure. Nico began kissing and sucking on her neck. Dani knew they needed to stop this or they wouldn't make it to the meeting, but it was feeling so good. Dani had her hands all over Nico's delicious abs.

"Dani," Nico said. "As much as I want to carry this further, I think we should stop. We need to get ready and head out, so we won't be late."

Dani let out a disappointing groan and said, "okay, you're right."

Dani went upstairs to get ready while Nico changed in the bathroom downstairs. Both of their minds in a million different places with so many thoughts.

Nico was changing into his suit and couldn't stop thinking about how Dani was grinding her body against his and how her skin felt as he rubbed all over it. Just the thought was driving him crazy. He thought about going upstairs and starting things back up, but decided against it.

As Dani was putting on her makeup, she noticed a pretty good size mark on her neck. The mark made her smile and feel giddy. She ran her hand across it. Dani wished they didn't have this meeting, so she and Nico could pick up where they stopped. Dani finished up her makeup and went to her closet to find something to wear. She wanted to wear something sexy, something that would make Nico do a double take and wouldn't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off of her. She decided on a low cut shirt with parts of the sleeves out and a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans. Dani came down the stairs and she heard Nico talking on the phone. She wondered who it was. She didn't go in the room where he was, but decided to go wait in the kitchen.

She heard him say, "Mr. Cubben... Right, Mark..." Dani went into her office to recheck her schedule to see what time her first patient for the day would be there. She wanted to give Nico his privacy on his phone call, even though she was kind of worried. She didn't like the vibe she got from this Mark Cubben guy. Dani thought there was more to him than what he was showing everyone. She wanted to talk to Nico about that to see if he got the same vibe.

When Nico walked in Dani's office, she was sitting at her desk reading her schedule/planner book. She didn't realize Nico was standing there. "You ready to go," Nico asked.

Dani jumped. "Geeze, Nico, can't you walk in a room like a normal person." Dani said as she got up and walked towards him.

"I did, but you were so caught up in your planner that you didn't hear me." Nico said as he noticed the red mark he put on her neck. He took his hand and rubbed across it.

"I probably should take my car because I have an appointment this morning at 10:00," Dani said a little sidetracked.

Nico knew she overheard who he was on the phone with and he also knew that it was bothering her. He knew that they also didn't have time to discuss the phone call, but he knew she was worried about what was said.

"That would probably be best because I got a text from Devin this morning and I have to meet with him right after the meeting with Coach," Nico said apologetically.

He was hoping to have a little extra time alone with Dani this morning. He wished that he had time to explain everything that was about to take place, but they needed to go.

Dani gave Nico a quick kiss and they headed out to their cars. Dani hadn't said much to Nico since she overheard who he was in the phone with.

Nico needed to tell her everything was okay and that he wasn't leaving her. NO WAY. NO HOW. He loved her and wanted to spend all of his days loving her. Nico was hoping to get a minute with Dani once they arrived at the facility.

During the drive to the meeting, Dani's mind was in so many different places. She wondered why Mark Cubben was calling Nico. She wondered about Nico's urgent meeting with Devin. Dani knew Nico didn't keep anything from her, but she sure was wondering what was going on. She felt bad for giving Nico the silent treatment this morning before they left, but she was worried about losing him.

Dani was hoping she could apologize to him before the meeting, but as she pulled up to park, there were reporters everywhere. All of them were waiting to bombard Dani. Dani didn't know what to do. She got out and tried to push them out of her way, but they all surrounded her and as she tried to get free, one cameraman ran into her with his camera. He hit Dani right in the cheek with the end of his camera. It knocked her to the ground.

She knew she was bleeding. Where was Nico, she thought to herself. Dani finally broke free of the reporters and got inside. She looked everywhere for Nico, but then she realized his car wasn't outside.

Dani had a pretty good size gash in her cheek and she was in a lot of pain. She needed something to stop the bleeding, but she had to get to this meeting. When she saw that she was the first one there for the meeting, she decided to run to the bathroom to get some paper towels. She met Coach in the hallway and he sent her to the team doctor to get it looked at.

On Nico's way, he had gotton a call from TK saying his car wouldn't start and he needed a ride down to the field. He knew coach would be furious if he found out that TK was late for warmups and practice.

Once, they made it to the facility, it was 8:30 on the dot. He rushed inside to get to coach's office. Coach and Matt were already there, but Dani wasn't yet. This bothered him. He knew her car was out there, but where was she at, he thought.

"Good, Nico. You're here. Let's get started," Coach said.

Nico decided not to ask anything about Dani because he knew she wanted to tell the kids about them before anyone else. He just figured she was with one of the players.

When Matt starting talking, Nico snapped out of his train of thought. Matt explained his situation and it was quiet for at least five minutes, until Matt said, "aren't y'all going to say something?"

"What do you want us to say, Donnelly? Please, don't go? Is that what you want us to say?" Nico said sarcastically.

Matt gave Nico a look, so Nico decided that was his cue to go. He wanted to see where Dani was anyways. He had about twenty minutes before his meeting with Devin. Plenty of time for him to find Dani.

As Nico was headed to the locker room, he noticed the team doctor working on someone. Nico knew he was putting stiches in someone's cheek, but he couldn't see who. He kept walking, but then heard his name being called. It was Dani.

She was walking out of the room where he had just seen the doctor working on someone. He rushed up to her and that's when he saw the band-aid on her face. He wrapped her in his arms and said, "Dani, what happened?

"I was attacked by reporters this morning and one guy ran into me with the end of his camera. He was shoved into me. It was just accident,"Dani said.

Nico felt horrible about this. Nico kissed her bandaid gently.

"It was an accident that shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry. I should have been here, but I had to go pick up TK," Nico said with a lot of emotion.

"It's okay. Your security team took good care of me and Coach sent me down here. It was only four stiches," Dani said reaching up to touch Nico's face.

"Nico, I have bad vibes about this Mr. Cubben. It's your decision what you decide to do, but I get the feeling that is he is up to something. So just please be careful, okay," Dani said in a very sweet, but concerned way.

"Dani, I'm not going to take that job. You know that, right. I love you and want to be with you. As far as Mr. Cubben goes, he says that he is just thinking about my future. Can i take you out tonight on a date, to make up for not getting to tell you that earlier?" Nico asked sweetly.

"Sounds fun. After all, it will be our first one," Dani said and kissed Nico on the cheek.

"Pick you up at 6:00. Hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Nico said as they hugged, kissed, and said goodbye.

Only it wasn't really a goodbye, it was the beginning of an amazing adventure. Both were so excited.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much for the great comments thus far. I love reading the comments and they help keep me motivated to bring you more great chapters.

Dani headed back to her house to wait for her next appointment. It was almost ten o'clock and she was hoping she could get back to her house before her appointment did. Whew, she thought, what a morning already. The gash on her face was so painful. It hurt to talk, or even smile. She was glad that her appointment for this afternoon had rescheduled.

Meanwhile, as Nico was about to head to meet with Devin, he ran into two gentlemen.

"Mr. Careles, got a minute," one of the men said.

"I'm late for a meeting. Can this wait," Nico said getting a little irritated. He had no idea who these men were.

"Actually,one gentlemen said and showed him his badge, we need you to come with us."

Devin was walking down the hall and saw these men talking to Nico. He knew it was the FBI and he had just heard word on why they would be wanting to talk to Nico. Devin knew he needed to tell them what was going on so Nico wouldn't even have to be involved, at least not in the sense of being arrested.

Devin walked up to them, just as they were about to escort Nico out, "it's not him you need to be talking too."

The men and Nico looked at Devin with a confused look. "And you are?" Both gentlemen asked in unison.

"I'm the Hawks lawyer and was Marshall Pittman's lawyer. I deal with the financial side of the team and any other problems they come across."

Devin didn't miss a beat, he kept talking. "Mr. Cubben is trying to set Nico up and that's why he offered him a job. I have proof that Mr. Cubben is buried down deep in several illegal actions involving at least three professional teams."

The gentlemen looked stunned as Devin showed them all of the evidence he had. Nico was free to go and he was so thankful in that sense, but he stayed around so he would know what was going to go down and help come up with a plan to protect the team from the media once all this was announced. The Feds wanted Nico to set up a meeting with Mark Cubben this evening. Nico was disappointed because he wanted to take Dani out, but he knew she would understand. He wanted to get this guy caught and he figured that Dani would too.

Nico was thinking about how Dani was right about what she said and felt about Mr. Cubben. She's amazing, and almost as good as I am about reading people he thought. Devin knew Nico was deep in thought, but he needed to talk to him about another situation. It was something that was in Marshall's will that he came across. Somehow it was overlooked.

"Nico, he said, we need to talk." "Okay, lets talk, but can we make it quick. I have something I need to take care of before this thing goes down tonight," Nico said. He wanted to go see Dani for a little bit before tonight and tell her everything that was going on.

"We'll, what you just found out was one thing I was going to tell you, and the other," Devin paused, "well...the reading of the will was...misread. The ownership of the team goes to you. Juilette was only suppose to take over if, for some reason, you didn't want to do it. Marshall wanted you to take care of his team. It's all right here in this letter. I think Juilette must have hid this so you wouldn't be able to read it. Congratulations," Devin said as he handed Nico the letter and walked off.

Nico knew that he couldn't read this letter alone because he knew he would get emotional. The night they found Marshall's body, he went to Dani's. He was emotional that night, but Dani always knew how to help him feel better. Nico knew Dani could help him with this too. Wow, he thought. I can't believe I'm the owner of the Hawks now. Nico had, at one point in the past, entertained a fleeting fantasy of, one day, trying to buy the Hawks...he never even dreamed that Marshall would do this for him. Nico grabbed the letter and headed to Dani's. He couldn't stand being away from her another minute.

Dani had finished with her patient. She had also done some cleaning around the house and updated some of her patients' notes. The two hours of sleep from the night before was catching up with her, so Dani decided on a relaxing bubble bath and then a nap afterwards. Dani was just getting in the tub when she heard the knocking at her front door. She didn't know who it was, so she decided to ignore it. It's probably just a salesman or something, Dani thought. Dani had left her phone on her bed because she wanted some interruption-free time.

Nico had knocked on the front door and the office door. He had called her at least three times. He was staring to get worried. So Nico used his tools to get in her house the same way he got into her car. "She will probably kill me," Nico said out loud and chuckled.

Dani had the music up loud enough that Nico could hear it downstairs. He walked upstairs and the music was coming from her room. Nico was trying to figure out a way to let her know he was in the house without startling her and her attacking him thinking he is a burglar.

As Nico walked in the bedroom, he could see Dani singing and dancing around. So many thoughts and desires went through his mind about seeing her naked. He turned down the music and moved away where he couldn't see Dani because he knew, with the music being cut off, she would wonder and turn around.

"Dani," Nico said.

"Nico?" She said back, "is everything okay?"

"Not exactly," Nico said with more emotion than he wanted too. "I knocked on your front door and office door. I tried calling, but I see your phone is on your bed. Is it okay that I'm here? We really need to talk."

"Of course its okay that your here. I'll get out so we can talk," Dani said and then added, "have you had anything to eat?"

"No, I haven't, but I'm not hungry right now either. I'll wait in your office for you," he said as he walked off. He didn't even give Dani a chance to say anything back and he knew that would worry her. So he decided to go back in her room. He said, "everything is okay between us, my love and it will ALWAYS BE. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, DANI."

Dani came out of the bathroom and was already dressed in her same sweat pants and tank top from earlier this morning. She walked over to Nico and said, "it makes me feel so good when you talk to me like that. I love you so much, Nico." She kissed him long and hard.

Nico pushed her down on the bed and starting kissing her everywhere and that's when Dani saw the emotion in his eyes. She knew he was hurting. Nico was so strong and he looked like he was about to break down. Dani sat up and pulled Nico into her arms and held him like a small child. She didn't know what was going on, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was there for her wonderful man. Dani whispered soothing things to Nico and he finally gained his composure back. Dani was sitting up with her back against the headboard and she put Nico's head in her lap. He looked up into her eyes and his heart melted. He knew right then and there that Dani loved him. It upset her that he was so upset and seeing the look in her eyes meant everything in the world to him. Dani was running her fingers through his hair when she asked, "Nico, are you ready to talk about what's going on?"

Nico sat up on the edge of the bed. He put Dani's feet in his lap and said,

"I was almost arrested today."

Dani felt like her heart was going to stop. She didn't say anything. Dani just let Nico talk.

Nico explained everything that happened after she left and what would be going on tonight. She was speechless. They both just sat there quietly until Nico finally pulled the letter out of his jacket pocket and said, "Marshall left me this. Devin just found out about it today. Juilette tried to hide it. Dani, I don't know if I can run the team. Will you help me read this letter?"

Dani turned and sat right next to Nico. "Nico, you can do this. You are so strong and I know you will always make sure the team's best interest is at hand," she said as she grabbed his hand. Nico opened the letter. He held it so that he and Dani could both see it. Nico began to read the letter out loud:

Dearest Nico,

If I didn't know any better I would say that you are reading this letter out loud with Dr. Santino right by your side. You were right about her and I hope that you have told her how you feel about her by now. As you probably suspected, I fixed it where my plane would crash. I've lived a miserable life and been a dick to so many people, especially you. You always had my back, except for when you were protecting a certain doctor. That's okay. I get it. I bugged her office because when I heard the way you talked about her and the way you looked at her, I knew I could use it as a way to get back at you for sleeping with my wife. Sorry by the way, Dr. Santino. You should know that this man went through a lot and did whatever he could to get those tapes back for you. Nico is a protector, especially for the people that he loves. He loves the Hawks as much as I do which is why, Nico, I'm leaving you the team, because I know you will do the best job. Yes, I know you can run the team better than I ever thought about doing. I hope all your dreams with you and Dr. Santino come true and wish you both the best. I'm sorry for all the problems and heartaches I've caused. I love you, Nico. You were always the brother I never had. I know we had a complicated realtionship, but we always had each others' back. I've screwed up so much with my wife and daughter. Its just better this way. Take care of my team and Dr. Santino.

Marshall


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Nico got to the end of the letter, he had tears running down his face. Dani pulled him back in her arms and asked, "Nico, just tell me what you need?"

"I just want to be in your arms now and forever," Nico told her.

"I'm here forever and always, baby," Dani said stroking his hair and face. Nico drifted off to sleep. Dani knew he was drained emotionally so she let him sleep in her arms. It was still early in the day. Nico had to be back at the facility around 4:00ish to get ready for his meeting with Mark Cubben. Dani had been excited about their date, but that changed their plans. She was okay with that though because she was ready for Mr. Cubben to get what he deserved. The thought of Nico being the new team owner just blew her mind. She was ecstatic and excited to see all the new changes that would more than likely take place. Dani was still holding Nico over an hour later.

She was still deep in thought until a light knock on the door broke the spell. It was Lindsey. "Hey mom. Is everything okay," she asked, her voice full of concern.

"Yea, Lindsey, it is. Thanks for asking. How's your day going? I forgot y'all got out of school early today," Dani said quietly so as to not wake Nico.

"Mom, I really need to talk to you," Lindsey said almost crying.

"Sure, Sweetie, give me just a minute and I'll come downstairs," Dani said just as emotionally. She hated seeing her kids upset. Dani managed to get up without waking Nico. She decided she was going to let him sleep a little while longer.

Lindsey was pacing the kitchen and she knew something was wrong. "Lindsey, what's going on? Are you okay," Dani asked as she grabbed her to get her to stop pacing.

"I'm not suppose to tell you this, but Ray J is packing his bags now. Him and Juilette are leaving tonight," Lindsey barely got out before Ray J came running down the stairs with his bags.

"Thanks for ratting me out, Lindz," he said very loudly. "O yea, by the way mom, it would have been nice if you would have told us that you had a new boyfriend," he said with anger in his voice.

"I was going to tell you both today. This isn't something that just happened. It's been developing for a while now, but right now we need to deal with this. Ray J, what do you think your doing? You can't just run off with this girl. Your making a huge mistake," Dani said trying her best not to let her emotions show.

"I've made my mind up. I'm leaving now," Ray J said as he hugged Lindsey and when he tried to hug Dani, she just kindof stood there.

"Ray J, if you walk out that door, you're on your own," Dani said very seriously.

"I know," he said and walked out the door. When Dani heard the door slam, that's when it hit her.

Lindsey ran upstairs to her room and Dani just stood there by the front door. She began to cry and just sank down in front of the door. This scared her. She knew Ray J was making a huge mistake by running off with Juilette.

Upstairs, Nico awoke when he heard the door slam. His head hurt him so badly. "what a wreck," he said as he sat up and saw his reflection in the mirror Dani had in her room. He had never broken down like that in front of anyone. Dani was the most fantastic women. No other woman that he had ever been with even cared if he was upset or had something on his mind, not even Gabrielle. Dani was different in every way. He loved her so much. Nico decided to go downstairs and see where Dani was.

As he was about to head downstairs, Lindsey was coming out of the bathroom. He could tell she had been crying. Lindsey looked at him and said, "I happy for you and my mom. I also think you are perfect for her. I know you will take care of her. Being here at night all those late visits you made, I could tell you cared about her. By the way, my brother is so stupid and now mom is so upset."

Nico was stunned. He was trying to process everything she just said. As Lindsey was headed back to her room, Nico said, "thanks, Lindsey for your faith in me. I promise I will take care of your mom and you as well." Lindsey gave him a smile and decided to walk downstairs with him.

Dani was still sitting by the door with her knees propped up and her hands and head resting on them. Nico could tell she was crying. Lindsey just stopped and let Nico do his thing. It was after 3:00 and Nico would have to be going in a few minutes, but he needed to make sure Dani was okay. Nico slid over and sat next to Dani. He put his arm around her and pulled her into him. She broke down. Lindsey had never seen her mom like this. She was always so strong and Lindsey knew right then that this would be very hard for her mom and her as well, but she wanted and needed to be strong for her mom.

"Dani," Nico said softly and kissed Dani's hair. "Why don't we go in the living room and sit on the couch so we can talk?" He helped Dani up and into the living room. Nico gave Lindsey a look that let her know she could come in there too. He knew she didn't want to see her mom upset.

Nico held Dani tight and said, "it's okay, Dani." Dani calmed down and looked into Nico's eyes. He was upset because she was and she saw the emotion in them.

"Ray J left...with Juliette... There's nothing I can do to stop him," she said and began to get upset again.

"Shhh. I know you're upset about this. I know it's hard, but sometimes we have to let people go and make their own choices and mistakes. I can get them back here, if you want me too," Nico said quietly.

"No, you are right. I just have to let him make his own choice. If I let you get them back, he would hate me forever. This way, whatever happens its on him. He's on his own," she managed to get out, with a slight edge of firmness.

"I will help you ge through this. I am here, Baby. ALWAYS. I just don't think you should ignore him when he tries to contact you. That will only upset him more," Nico said as he held Dani like there was no tomorrow. Dani was beginning to get her emotions under control.

Lindsey sat there amazed. Nico was the real deal. He was so sweet to her mom. She loved it. He handled that situation so well and calmed her down quickly. As Dani laid against Nico, they both looked over at Lindsey.

Lindsey said, "wow, Nico. You're great. Thank you for being so sweet and caring to my mom. And mom, keep him around forever. He's the real deal." Lindsey got up and hugged her mom and Nico. She then asked if she could stay the weekend at Winters. Dani agreed. After all, a weekend all alone with Nico would be amazing and just what they both needed.

After Lindsey left, Nico pulled Dani into his lap, and as she straddled him, they kissed very passionately. He pulled back and asked her, "are you okay, Baby?"

Dani just nooded her head yes and said,"I love you, Nico, and thank you so much for being here for me."

They made out for a few more minutes then Nico said, "I need to be heading back so I can take care of Mr. Cubben. Are you going to come with me? I'm sorry about our date," he said as he ran his hand down the front of Dani's body. Dani moaned.

"You know I'm going. I'm here for you every step of the way. Afterwards, can we order some food and come back here? We will have the whole weekend to ourselves," she said excitedly.

"Sounds amazing and like the best idea ever, but I tell you what, pack you some clothes for the weekend, along with a nice outfit or two for a night on the town. We will spend the weekend at my place! Sound like a plan?" He asked.

"OH YES! Now we're talking. I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOUR PLACE," Dani almost squealed.

"Good! Go pack you some stuff while I get ready for this meeting and then we can head out," Nico said.

Dani was so excited. She couldn't wait for this amazing weekend to get started. It didn't take her any time at all to pack. When she came downstairs, Nico was waiting on her. He gave her one of his smiles that he saved only for her.

"Honey, you are definitely rockin that suit," Dani said and then thought to herself, my man is some major EYE CANDY!

Nico loved it when she told him stuff like that. It made him feel so good on the inside and it turned him on, but when Dani was around, he always was. She did things to him that no one in this world could even compare to and that's how he knew it was love.

They got in the car and headed towards the facility. Nico held Dani's hand the whole way. They didn't talk much, but listened to music. Dani knew Nico's mind was on what was about to go down. She was nervous, but all she could think about was going to Nico's place for the whole weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

Nico and Dani pulled into the parking lot. The FBI Van was already awaiting outside to get Nico set up with a wire.

Before, Dani got out of the car, Nico grabbed her and pulled her in for a very hard kiss. "No matter what, just know that I love you so much. Don't ever forget that," Nico said very quietly into Dani's ear. I can't wait to get you back to my place and in my bed, Nico thought to himself as he kissed Dani's neck.

OMIGAWD, YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY, Dani thought to herself. "I love you too, Nico, NO MATTER WHAT happens today" Dani said and Nico got out of the car, walked to Dani's side, and opened her door for her. "I'm going to head on in. I've got a session with TK at four. So I'll see you soon and good luck," Dani told Nico and wrapped her hand in his. They were now exclusive and since the kids knew, Dani wanted everyone to know that Nico was her man.

"This shouldn't take to long and I know how your sessions with TK go sometimes, so lets meet in my office in an hour or so. I'll send you a text when I'm done, so you'll know, okay."Nico could see the fear in Dani's eyes about his meeting with Mark Cubben. He kissed her forehead and added, "Dani, it's going to be okay, PROMISE." Nico gave Dani one last peck on the lips and walked towards the van.

Dani was worried. She didn't know was going to go down and she sure hoped Mr. Cubben wasn't on to being set up. She looked back at Nico one last time and then headed in to find Terrence Nico got in the van.

Devin and the two FBI AGENTS were already in there waiting on him. He greeted everyone. They gave him a wire to wear and Devin handed him a piece of paper that had some information for Nico to ask Mark about. Nico was hoping that he would admit to them fairly quickly so him and Dani could finally have some fun.

Meanwhile, as Dani was heading to find TK, she bumped into a gentleman she had never seen before.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Dani said apologetically.

"It's alright. Maybe you can actually help me find who I'm looking for," the gentleman said boldly.

"Who is it that your looking for," Dani asked curiously.

"I'm looking for a Danielle Santino," he said looking at the paper he had the name written on.

"Actually, you found her. I'm Danielle Santino and you would be," she asked.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Conner McClane, founder of V3, a sports and entertainment management company," he said vey arrogantly. He reached out to shake Dani's hand and as Dani was shaking his, she saw Nico and Mr. Cubben heading to the conference room.

Nico noticed the way this man was looking at Dani. He had to deal with something else at the moment, but he knew one thing for sure, he would be finding out who that was. He hadn't even talked to him yet, but there was just something he didn't like.

Conner continued by asking Dani, "Do you have a minute?"

"No, I do not. I have an appointment that I'm now late for," Dani said with a hint of irritation in her voice. As she she started to walk, she noticed this guy wasn't going to give up in wanting to talk her.

"Here's my card, PLEASE give me a call later. It's very important," he said and still stood there.

"LOOK, I don't know what your wanting, but I'm not interested. So if you would kindly be on your so I can head to my appointment," she said.

The guy grabbed Dani's arm as she was about to walk off and said, "you'll be hearing from me again soon." He finally walked off.

What a jerk, she thought and why is he wanting to speak to me so badly, anyways. By the time Dani got to Terrence's appointment, she was so frustrated.

In the conference room, Mark and Nico were in deep conversation. They had been talking now for over an hour.

"Look, Mr. Cubben, Marshall left me the team. I'm not leaving it. He wanted me to take care of his team and that's what I'm going to do. Besides, word is you are very involved with some illegal issues with other teams," Nico said very sternly and pulled out some paperwork he had on Mr. Cubben.

The FBI team was ready to act as soon as Mark admitted to it.

"Ah, I see you've done your homework on me, Nico," Cubben said as he stood up, he continued, in a quiet calm voice.

"No one is going to know about that. They couldn't prove it or have any proof. So, if that's what your worried about, nobody will ever know you were involved."

"So it is true then?" Nico asked loudly.

"Yes, it is, but like I said no one will know what we would be doing. Come on Nico, what's the big deal," he asked with laughter in his voice.

"First of all, I would know. Second of all, it's wrong and third of all," Nico said as the doors opened, "third of all, they also know. So, whose laughing now, Mr. Cubben."

When Mark Cubben saw the FBI coming in, he was so pissed that he yelled, "NICO, YOU SORRY S.O.B, YOU SET ME UP."

Before the squad could get to him, he tackled Nico and they both went through the glass of the conference room. The squad grabbed Mark and cuffed him. He was all cut up, but they didn't care. They took him away. Nico was still laying there. Some staff and some of the players heard the commotion and came running to see what was going on. Nico was trying to get up, but he was still shaky from going through the glass. TK, who had just gotton out of his appointment with Dani, came when he heard the glass break.

TK helped Nico to one of the chairs in the conference room and asked, "You okay, Nico?What do you need me to do?"

Nico's suit was cut up pretty good. He knew he had some cuts, especially around his shoulder area, where hit the glass with the most impact. It felt like it was bleeding. He said, "yea, help me to my office, would ya?"

They headed for Nico's office. As TK was helping Nico he noticed his shirt and said, "Nico, your bleeding man. We need to get you to a doctor."

"No I have everything I need in my office," Nico told TK STERNLY and TK knew that voice, so he just helped him the rest of the way. Once they got in the office, Nico tried calling Dani, but no answer. "TK, do you know where Dani went after y'all's appointment?"

Terrence gave Nico a look and said jokingly, "your on a first name basses now?" When Nico gave him that look, he knew not to go any further. "Right, umm, I really don't know. She always seems to disappear after our appointments."

Dani had gotton a text from Ray J saying that he was safe and that he loved her. She took Nico's advice and decide not to ignore him. As she was about to text him back, she noticed the missed call from Nico and she had just got to the conference room. Her mouthed dropped when she saw the glass. Security was cleaning up. Dani was about to call Nico, when she got a text from him that said, "PLEASE,come to my office, ASAP."

She didn't waste anytime texting back. She all but ran to get she went in the door, the first thing she noticed was Nico's suit. Terrence was sitting by Nico. Nico's whole body was shaking. Dani rushed over to him. TK saw the tears in Dani's eyes. She was scared. It upset TK because he had never seen his doc like this and that's when it hit him. He couldn't help, but grin.

Dani and Nico both noticed TK grinning and despite the circumstances, they all laughed. "Yes, Terrence, Nico and I are in a relationship."

"I KNEW IT, TK YELLED EXCITEDLY, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL EVERYBODY ABOUT NICO. THAT BOY A PIMP."

Dani grinned as she was helping Nico get off his suit jacket and that's when she saw the blood covering on his left shoulder coming through his shirt. Dani went into doctor mode then. "Terence, go get some towels and a bowl of warm water." TK ran out the door.

While he was gone, Nico took the opportunity to kiss Dani.

"I'm going to have to remove your shirt, so I can get the bleeding to stop. Knowing Nico as I do, I know he ain't going to a medical doctor, so a therapist will have to safice," Dani said as she continued to take his shirt off. This was the first time she had seen him without a shirt and boy was she loving it. Nico laughed because he knew what Dani was thinking.

TK came back and saw Dani pulling Nico's shirt off and jokingly said, "do I need to come back later?!" They all laughed. Nico had a small piece of glass in his shoulder. It was a good size cut, but not deep enough for stiches. Dani was so thankful for that. She cleaned it and bandaged it up. TK helped her.

Once, they had it fixed, Nico got up and went to get a shirt out of the small closet he had in his office. He wasn't shaking as badly.

"Nico, I'm glad your okay. You and Dr. D are my two favorite people. I don't want anything to happen to either one on of you. By the way, I'm so happy you two are finally together. Y'all are perfect for each other," TK said very sweetly.

"Thanks Terrence for caring and for helping," Dani said as he walked out.

Nico pulled Dani in for a hug and said, "SO...SHALL WE START OUR WEEKEND ALL TO OURSELVES?!"

"OH YES, LETS!" Dani said very excitedly.

To Be continued.

I really don't know what to think of this chapter, but I threw in the new character that's suppose to be in season 3. I've read where he is going to do whatever it takes to hire Dani, but hopefully she want except in season 3. Also, I know I didn't really say what exactly it was that Mark Cubben was involved in, but I didn't think that was important so that's why I just left it as illegal issues. I hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is for all the DANICO FANS OUT THERE! This chapter is completely dedicated to Nico and Dani. I have to pre warn you though, I would say this chapter is rated M. On the season finale, when the candle screen with Nico and Dani appeared, I thought, YES FINALLY THE SCENE I HAVE BEEN WAITING ON SINCE SEASON ONE, but it didn't happen. I guess the only way us DaNico fans will get what we want will be to read or write about it in fan fiction. I wish the NR WRITERS would read these stories because they would see that every story is about Nico and Dani. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this DaNico chapter.

Nico walked Dani to his car quick, fast, and in a hurry. Once in the car Dani started crying about what had just happen. It upset her that Nico was thrown through that glass. He could have been hurt badly.

Nico knew she needed a minute to deal with it. "Dani, it's okay. It's over now. I'm okay. Just a little scratch is all," Nico said as he reached up and cupped Dani's face.

He looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and he knew what he wanted, and that was to spend the rest of his life with this woman. He knew his next move would be bold, but he wanted to take this chance and put it out there.

Nico continued talking, "do you love me?"

"More than anything in this world," Dani replied as she reached and grabbed Nico's hands that still held on to her face.

"Will you marry me tonight," Nico said very emotionally.

Dani's mouth dropped wide open. She didn't know what to say. She was stunned, but yet so thrilled.

"Dani, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know you want the same. So why should we waste any time? We can always have a ceremony at a later time, but I know I don't want to go another night without getting to hold you all night or go another morning waking up without you by my side."

"Yes, Nico, I would love to marry you right now," Dani said with so much emotion and excitement. The look on Nico's face was priceless.

"I was hoping that would be your answer," Nico said as he pulled out some papers and a ring box out of his jacket pocket. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on Dani's finger. Dani's mouth dropped to her feet it seemed like.

"This was the other thing that Marshall left for me, a ring for you and our marriage license. All we have to do is run up to the court house and sign these papers and say our vows in front of an official. I have someone waiting on us right now," Nico said with so much sparkle in his eyes.

"Lets go. I'm ready to marry you RIGHT NOW, Nico," Dani said and then added, "there is one condition though, "we get to have an actual wedding in a month or so."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Nico said. He was bursting with joy and couldn't wait to make Dani's his.

"I can't believe that Marshall Pittman did all of this," Dani said as they pulled into an empty parking lot.

"You sure this is what you want, Dani, because this is forever with me." Nico needed to know for sure because this was the "real deal" for him.

Dani ran her hand down Nico's cheek and said, "FOREVER AND ALWAYS, BABY!"

Nico smiled so big. Dani didn't know if she had seen him smile so big and she felt a little jolt of pride go through her because she was the reason he was smiling so big. They walked up the steps and into a room where a gentleman and the two "official witnesses" were waiting on them. They said their vows and kissed. There wasn't much to it, but Nico knew that he would make sure that Dani would get the wedding she wanted in a month or so.

They headed back to the car. Dani reached in her purse. She pulled out a ring and said to Nico, "this was my dads ring. I never let Ray wear it because I didn't feel like he deserved to wear it and I always wanted to keep it close to me, but now I'm ready to let it go because it will be on the man's finger that I love with all my heart and soul."

Dani slid the ring on Nico's finger and said, "perfect fit for my perfect match!"

Nico pulled her close and kissed her hard. They both were looking forward to the next step that was about to happen. Nico had wanted to make love to Dani for so long now that his desire was so extremely strong. Dani felt the same way. They knew it would be so amazing. Nico pulled out of the driveway. They talked and laughed the whole trip, that it didn't seem like they had been traveling for an hour. Dani finally realized that they more than likely were not going to Nico's house.

After about another 30 minutes, Dani said, "so I'm guessing I won't be seeing your place tonight, huh?!"

Nico laughed out loud, "not tonight, but you will, I promise." Dani just gave him that smile that he thought was so sexy. They finally pulled into a driveway.

Dani took in the beautiful scenery. "OH WOW, NICO! This is beautiful! Let me guess, Marshall Pittmans lake house," Dani said proudly. Marshall was full of surprises, Dani thought.

Nico just smiled. He wasted no time in coming around in getting Dani out of the car. We can talk later, he thought because their was only ONE thing on his mind.

Dani knew what he wanted and she wanted it just as bad. Just the thought about making love with Nico drove her absouletly wild. Nico picked Dani up and carried her through the house and into what would be their bedroom for the weekend. He laid Dani down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He began kissing her. Nico worked his way to her neck and slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He noticed the color of Dani's bra, black with pink lace. As he was undoing her bra, he looked into Dani's eyes and for a moment, it felt as if time stood still.

Nico grabbed Dani's breast and took it in his mouth. He was driving her so wild and he felt a desire stronger than he ever had before.

"Dani, you are so sexy," Nico said against Dani's skin as he started kissing and licking her around her lower stomach. He slowly undid her pants and pulled them off along with her matching panities to go along with her bra. Nico took in Dani's body. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As Nico began to lick Dani in all the right spots, she gasped and moaned. She then sat up and said, "you're a little overdressed to continue. Let me help you with that."

Dani undid Nico's shirt and pulled it off gently remembering his cut from the glass. She started kissing on his neck and lower abs. She could feel his length, so she unzipped his pants and took them off. Dani took Nico in her mouth and almost sent him over the edge.

"Dani I need to be inside you, now," Nico said breathlessly.

Dani backed up on the bed and Nico climbed on her and pushed himself inside of her. They kept a slow and steady pace. Nico said Dani's name over and over and over again. Dani moaned and whispered into Nico's ear how amazing this felt. They both reached their point at the same time.

She then flipped them as to where she was on top and as Dani began to move her hips and push Nico deeper inside her, he reached up and grabbed her breast. Dani lost it then and set it at a fast pace. Nico was being driven wild and knew he wouldn't last much longer, so he pulled out and got back on top of Dani. He licked her clit and as Dani was almost to her climax, he put it back inside of her and pushed so deep that Dani went right then. Just her moaning and movements caused Nico to spill in her.

He moaned and said,"OH MY GOD, DANI! Your so good. You taste and feel so amazing." Nico knew he had found his home, so to speak. After a second round, they just laid in each others arms.

Nico was the first one to talk, "that was unbelievable, baby. You are amazing in bed. You drove me so wild." Nico couldn't stop thinking about how Dani felt around him and how being inside of her felt.

Dani was laying in Nico's arms just thinking about all of the events of the day. She couldn't stop looking at her ring. It was beautiful.

"Nico, I have never felt this complete and I have never experienced making love like that before! It was amazing. I have never been as happy as I am right now in this moment," Dani said.

Nico gave her a smile. He said, "well, Mrs. Careles, I'm glad I make you as happy as you make me. I can't wait to get to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I'm so glad you are my wife! You are so amazing. I know without a doubt that marrying you was the best decision I've ever made."

Dani was quiet for a moment. She looked deep in thought. Dani finally said, "Mrs. Careles, now I love the sound of that. I love that we are married because now I can kiss you anytime I want."

Nico laughed and Dani pulled him in for a kiss. They made love again. As they were laying there, holding each other, Dani drifted off to sleep. Nico just laid there, held her and watched her sleep.

It was around 3:30am. He decided to go out and finish unloading all of their stuff out of the car. Nico couldn't stop smiling. He was so happy. It was an amazing feeling to know that Dani was his wife. Nico grabbed Dani's purse and phone out of the front seat. Her purse had tipped over and some of the items had fallen out. A piece of paper with writing on it had fallen on the floor board. Nico picked it up and read it. What he saw, made him want to yell with excitement. The paper was dated a few months after Dani had started working with the Hawks. Dani had written, in a year, I would like to have Nico, on a date with Nico, TK free of pain killers.

Seeing that touched Nico's heart, but then again, it kind of made him sad because they had wasted almost a year denying their feelings to each other. Nico was so glad they were now married. It was the best feeling he had ever had. He grabbed the rest of their stuff and carried it back inside. Once Nico put everything up, he crawled back in bed, which caused Dani to stir a little. She opened her eyes and said, "I missed my snuggle honey. Where'd you go."

She was slurring her words a little because she was half asleep. Nico thought it was cute. "I went to get our stuff out of the car. I put your phone over there on the charger.

"Dani, when I got your purse, it had tipped over and some of your items fell out. There was also a piece of paper that had fallen out. I read it. I hope you don't mind. You know, we both wanted to be together and we wasted over a year trying to hide or deny our feelings. My heart felt so much love when I read that you wanted to go on a date with me. Just think, here we are now married, but still no date yet. Tomorrow we will go sightseeing and tomorrow night we will go on our very first date," Nico said very excitedly.

"Yay, sight seeing and a date with my amazing husband. Now that sounds like an awesome plan to me! Can't wait, honey. Oh, by the way, I wanted you to find that note I wrote about some things I wanted a year ago. I wanted you to know I've been crazy about you for a while. I love you, Nico," Dani said as she snuggled into Nico's chest.

They both fell fast asleep. Both happy, content, in love, and so excited about their future together. The next morning Dani woke up to an amazing smell. Nico had cooked french toast and eggs for them. He set up a romantic breakfast out on the patio. They ate and enjoyed each others' company. After breakfast, they got ready and headed out for a little sight seeing. They had a blast.

Married life was better than either one had experienced or thought it could be. At dinner that night, Nico and Dani were both dressed up. Nico took Dani to the fanciest restaurant that she had ever been too. They ate, laughed, talked, and danced. It was the best night of their lives. They were having too much fun. It was like a dream. Dani knew reality would hit tomorrow when they had to go back to the real world. They couldn't wait to tell everyone, especially the kids. She was excited about Nico moving in and also getting to plan their big wedding with plenty of family and friends.

OH, YES! The next two months would be so much fun. The rest of her life would be so amazing because she was getting to spend it with her wonderful, caring, protectful, loving, sexy, and awesome husband of hers. YEP, LIFE IS GOOOOOOD!


End file.
